


Bigger Than the Individual

by we_are_the_crystal_gays



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oneshot, but thats subject to change, does this count as langst asking for a friend, it was gonna kill me if i didn't it had so much potential, it's real short i know but i just needed to write this one convo, klance, lance is anger and keith needs to stop trying to die jesus, takes place right after the end of season 4 when they all go back to the ship, they just care about each other a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 16:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_are_the_crystal_gays/pseuds/we_are_the_crystal_gays
Summary: Lance finds out what almost happened before Lotor showed up. To put it simply, he isn't happy.





	Bigger Than the Individual

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I know it's short but I had to take this _goldmine_ of an angst opportunity like any reasonable person would
> 
> I might continue later, and I might change it to 3rd person idk man 1st is kind of annoying but we'll see!!

“ _What_ were you thinking?” I look up to see Lance in the doorway, face hardened into an expression that I can’t quite read, but is without a doubt negative. I give him an eyebrow raise from my bunk, which up until now has been empty for weeks, maybe months. I’ve lost track at this point, the missions started blending together up until the recent showdown with the Empire. I’m only planning to stay here for a night before returning to the Blade, where I’ll inevitably be thrown into a whirlwind of missions again.

“I think you have to be a bit more specific,” Is all I have to offer in reply. Lance presses his thumb and forefinger to the bridge of his nose for a moment and steps fully into the room, letting the door slide shut behind him.

“I was talking to Matt about the mission.”

“And?”

“He said that you went rogue, and it looked like.. Well, it looked like you were going to…” He pauses, as if he doesn’t want to say it, but he didn’t need to in order for me to understand exactly what he was talking about. “You need to be more careful.”

I blink a few times, processing what he was saying, before my own expression hardens. I’m only here for a night, I don’t want to spend it being lectured for something that would have saved thousands at the expense of just one life and didn’t even happen in the end. “There was no other option. I was prepared to do whatever needed to be done for the mission.” My reply sounded almost rehearsed, even to me.

“Obviously there was another option, because you’re still here, Keith.” He crosses his arms, brows furrowing even more than they had been. 

“What, so you expected me to anticipate that Lotor was gonna show up and save the day at the last possible tick? I did what I had to do with the information I had.” A bit of irritation bubbles in my gut. It’s not like I _wanted_ to do it, but every planet within the quadrant would’ve been blown to bits otherwise. 

“Of course not, no one was expecting that, but that doesn’t mean you get to throw yourself into a suicide mission like you’re nothing, Keith! You should’ve at least said something!”

“We were all going to blow up anyways if someone didn’t do _something_ , Lance! What else was I gonna do? Sit there firing at the shield when I knew it wasn’t gonna work? Let the entire quadrant explode because I wasn’t prepared to give myself for the mission like any other Blade would?” 

“We would’ve figured something out!” His voice raises in anger, and I jump a bit in surprise at the volume. I can see tears building in the corners of his eyes, fists balling. Fuck, he really is upset, and all I can really do is turn my eyes to the floor. I hate seeing him like this, and I hate knowing that I was the one who caused it. I’m such a fucking idiot, of course he would get upset over this.

“Lance, I-”

“No, just- don’t. You weren’t even going to say goodbye? Did you not even think for a second that we’re worried about you, how we would feel if you died without saying a word? We haven’t seen you in _weeks_ , Keith! And you would just- you would…” He sniffles, looking to the side angrily, “Do you think we wouldn’t miss you? That we wouldn’t care?”

“No, that’s not-”

He interrupts again, “Every day at breakfast since you left, I looked over to your spot at the table, and wondered where you were, how you were doing, what kinds of missions you were going on. If you were safe.”

“You don’t have to worry about me, I can take care of myself just fine.” 

He scoffs at that, but continues, “Then I started to wonder if they’d even tell us right away if something happened to you, if they left you behind somewhere because of some stupid mission. That maybe you were stuck somewhere on some Galra ship with- with no way home because they couldn’t spare just a couple more damn ticks to wait for you.” Tears stream down his cheeks now, and he frustratedly wipes them away, “And I can’t be there for you, even though I want to _so_ badly, because I know that if I were with you I wouldn’t even _think_ of leaving you behind, mission be damned. Because missions fail, things go wrong, and there’s always some way around it, some way to recover. We _always_ do. But if we lost _you_? There’s no going back from that, Keith! No do-overs, no second chances. You’d- you’d just be gone, and there would be no bringing you back, and I’d- I’d just be _here_ , not… not knowing what to do with myself, and-” He cuts himself off, bringing a hand to his mouth, getting choked up. I stand and step towards him, brows furrowing in concern, because _shit_ , I’ve never seen him this upset. His shoulders hunch up and he looks anywhere but at me, recoiling when I try to bring a hand to his shoulder in an attempt at comfort.

“Lance, I’m sorry. I didn’t think it would be that big a deal-” He gives me a look and I flinch, “I mean, I wasn’t thinking, I really wasn’t. I’ll be more careful, I swear, just _please_ stop crying. I’m not dead, see? Just fine, so there’s no reason to worry.” He looks at me for a few moments, wiping his eyes, before pulling me into what was probably the tightest hug I’ve ever been given.

“Yeah, yeah, just.. be more careful, okay? No more of that self-sacrificing junk. You’re more important than a stupid mission.”

I pause a few moments, just processing everything, before squeezing back just as tightly as he was. “Yeah, alright. I’ll… keep that in mind. You too, you know. Don’t think I’ve forgotten about our conversation from a few weeks ago. ‘Stepping down’ my ass.”

He gives a shaky laugh, shaking his head a little, “I missed you, you know.”

“Yeah, I missed you too, Lance.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback, as always, is greatly appreciated!
> 
> If you guys want more/want this to go into being more shippy if you do want more, feel free to let me know!!


End file.
